Gammetan Ground Force
|founder=The Commander-in-Chief of the Gammetan Military |leader=The Commander-in-Chief |members=All recruits, volunteers and workers of the the . |hqs=AS-A3-D14 3040-09 |locations=Gammeta and its terretories |formed=Gammetan Military |established= |fragmented= |reorganized= |dissolved= |restored= |ideo=To defend and offend where needed and requested |purpose=Military Force; ground section |affiliation=The Gammetan Civilization}} The Gammetan Ground Force, shortened to GGF or just GF, is one of the three branches of the Gammetan Military. This branch dealt with forces that used land as a means of battle, and could consist of both infantry and vehicles, unlike it's predecessors, the Army and Engine Battalion (or engine bat.). Organization The GGF uses a similar command structure throughout all subsections, however they are not identical. All subsections have the "main branch" of the command structure, which consists of Corps, Divisions, Regiments, Batallions and Companies, each one decreasing in size. "Concentrated branches" are smaller than the previous mensioned, and "Major branches" are bigger. All subsections, however, all use the same rank system. The Gammetan Navy also used this rank structure Ranks Ranks, remember from a sentence above, existed universally throughout the Gammetan Ground Force. Soldiers & Troopers *'Trooper' *'Sehtor' *'First Lance' *'Junior Lance' *'Senior/Head Lance' *'Segeant Silver' *'Sergeant Major' *'Sergeant Head' Higher Soliders & Troopers *'Petty Officer' *'Junior Officer' *'Parce Officer' *'Chief Officer' *'Lieutenant' *'Master Lieutenant' *'3rd Class Captain' *'2nd Class Captain' *'1st Class Captain' Officers *'Lieutenant Commander' *'Commandmet Second'. *'Commandmet Leader' *'Major SM' *'Major MD' *'Major LG' *'Major XL' *'Lieutenant Colonel' *'Colonel I' (Colonel Bronze) *'Colonel II' (Colonel Silver) *'Colonel III' (Colonel Gold) *'Colonel IIII' (Colonel Platinum) Higher Officers *'Private General' *'Sergeant General' *'Lieutenant General' *'Major General' *'General of the Army' Command structure in subsections The Ground Force had subsections which split up different types of combat units. For instance, walkers would use a different command structure to infantry, but a similar one to tanks. Subsections are as follows: *Gammetan Air Support Vehicle Force *Gammetan Combat Vehicle Force *Gammetan Craft Support Force *Gammetan Ground Support Vehicle Force *Gammetan Infantry Force *Gammetan Long Range Support Force *Gammetan Transport Force Each of their command structures can be found on their respective pages, however the number of active units is stated only in this article. Current size The Gammetan Ground Force is organized so that all subsections have the command structure containing "corps" and "divisions." Above corps, there are Quadrants, which currently all contain 3 corps, and Armies, which are planned to be inconsistent, and organized based on the needs of the military. Equipment Infantry As the ground force and civilization is young, every gun used by the Gammetan Ground Force, currently, is a Gatalon Photon Cannon designed by MicellCo Works. There is thus far only a single expired, retired or obsoleted model, the M1. The basic infantry weapon is the M3, whereas stealth units use the M4, as it is a recon carbine. The M3 is not strictly for stealth units, and is commonly used by standard support units. The M2 and M7 are used as support or suppressive-fire weapons, the latter also having a heavy cannon for minor armor support roles. The M6 is used as a sniper rifle, being the only current one in service. The M5 is used rarely by units, as it is soley a heavy cannons, which isn't practical. Combat vehicles The Batcher v80 AA tank is currently the only used vehicle of the Ground Force. It is primarily still in development, however a few models exist. It is a large vehicle, often considered a mobile emplacement, which can also be used as a turret platform as well as an infantry bunker. The B1 Battle Tank is also under development as the main battle tank. Aviation' The HelAux GT2 is used as a gunship and in-combat transport currently, whereas the N1 Transport is used for long-range, sometimes intercontinental transport. A common theory is that the former is used for tactical transport, whereas the latter is for strategic transport. The N4 Westand is currently under development as a direct attack gunship, offering a less shallow play in combat than the GT2. Category:Gammetan Category:Military Category:Gammetan Military Category:Gammetan Ground Force Category:List of G articles